The Last Day
by BookGeekForever
Summary: Wanda overhears Shanon and Maggy speaking cruel words about her. She decides she must make a fatal decision that could change everyone's lives forever.
1. Chapter 1

Parasite. That's all I am, all I ever will be. They whisper it in the corridors and declare it with their pointed fingers and not so subtle glares. The hatred is inescapable, and cannot be masked by even those who love me. Jamie, Mel, Sunny, Doc, and so many more make up my family. They make me human, but when the shadows blanket me in the night, even Ian's embrace can't save me. Nothing and no one can save me from what I really am. A parasite.

I had woken curled in Ian's strong arms with a smile on my face and a grin on his. It was the perfect start to the day, but soon my smile wavered and fell. While working with the few students I had to teach, we began discussing the different universes and their inhabitants. I was lost in a story, and it was only by a stroke of luck that I overheard Shanon and Maggy's conversation.

"It doesn't belong here. It can't hide behind its new body, no matter how _angelic_ it looks,"Shanon sneered, her voice dripping with disgust.

Without looking I could imagine Maggy's puckered lips turning down in a grimace and her piercing blue eyes narrowing in hatred. "And the way Ian looks at it, like it isn't really a silver worm, an alien."

I tried to tune them out and focus on Jamie's face in front of me. In the past year he's grown from an innocent boy to a young man. His shock of pitch black hair curls under his ears and he towers over me, much to his delight. But as he laughs I get flashbacks of when I first came here to the caves. He reminds me of our conversations and the acceptance he offered me immediately. Since the moment I came back, even in this new, smaller body, he's loved me like a second sister, and some days his smile is what gets me through. But then, the force of Shanon and Maggy's cruel words hit me like a blow to the gut.

"That's all for today," I told the three students I have, making an excuse to exit abruptly, hiding the tears welling behind my eyes.

Immediately after making it to a deserted hallway, I broke into a sprint, longing for the silent solitude behind the familiar red door. My pounding footsteps echoed in the dark hallway like the stabbing words bounce of the walls of my mind. _Parasite. Worm. Alien. It._

Finally reaching the crimson door, I shoved it aside and took in Ian's and my room through blurred vision. Our single sheet was twisted and hanging off the side of the mattress, a pile of his clothes sat in the corner of the room, and a single beam of sunlight broke through a crack in the rock above us. It was my home, but as the tears streamed down my face I began to wonder if I could ever truly have a home.

I'd become too human in the past year. I had let selfishness overtake me. I had accepted the kisses of a man I didn't deserve and the love of a family I didn't belong with. Maybe I truly was a monster, pretending to be as human as those around me. In reality all I was, was an invasive worm curled in the back of a host's neck.

Letting the sobs overtake me, I curled into a ball on the cold, hard ground. I let misery wash over me and realized that I didn't belong here, and never would. I was everything Shanon and Maggy called me, and as the glint of silver caught my eye, the obvious choice dawned on me.

Rising on trembling legs, I stumbled across the room to the small ledge where Ian and I kept our belongings. I paid no attention to anything but the hunting knife shimmering in the last rays of sunlight. It was my last option, and my only hope to give those I loved a second chance at life without an alien.


	2. Chapter 2

Crimson dripped down my side and pooled on the dusty floor. It soaked through my sweat dried shirt and slowly turned my world red. It didn't scare me, seeing my own blood draining onto the floor, because I was ready to die my final death. There would be no more worlds for me, no more lives or hosts, no more stories to tell or friends to make, but most of all, no more being a parasite. It was time for me to leave Earth.

Just as my eyes drifted shut and my breathing deepened, a familiar voice sounded through the room. _I must be in heaven_, I thought to myself, _Ian is here. My guardian angel is still here. I hope he forgives me._

"No Wanda! No, no, no, please, no, stay with me," he pleaded, his voice cracking and betraying the tears racing down his cheeks. I wanted to answer him, to run my hand through his hair and tell him that everything would be okay. I wanted to apologize and I wanted to leave this world holding his hand.

I hear fabric ripping and almost instantly he fashions a makeshift bandage around my stomach to stop the bleeding, but I know it won't help. The knife had gone in deep, too deep for Heal to save me. Doc couldn't save me with even the souls' medicine and Ian couldn't save me with his love. It was over.

As I felt Pet's body letting go to life, I knew I had to let Ian know the truth. Fighting through the stabbing pain shooting through every joint in my body, I forced my dry, cracked lips open and willed my voice to work.

"Ian." His name came out a whisper, but I heard him startle slightly. His hand stroked my cheek and ran through my long golden bloodstained hair. It felt like heaven in the midst of hell as the blood coursed out of my body.

"I. I love. You," I choked out finally. My body was ready to leave and give up once and for all, but I wasn't ready; the soul I was had become greedy like the humans I'd fallen in love with, and I yearned for one last glance at my partner and soulmate's face.

Lifting my heavy eyelids took all the energy I had left, but seeing his face gave me the strength I needed. Ian looked down at me, his eyes swollen from the tears streaming down his face, and he tried to smile as he saw my eyes open. He grasped my face in his hands and kissed me one last time, his lips a whisper against mine as I faded away.

As I lay dying the last words I heard were his final goodbye and his last I love you. I had finally found a world worth dying on and a partner worth dying for. After nine planets, I had completed my life and found a family. I had done good on Earth, and maybe someday in the future the souls and humans would unite. Maybe Ian and the others would get their lives back.

**Ian's POV**

Wanda took her last breath in my arms. I had fallen in love and found my one and only partner, as she had once called me. We were inseparable. She was my best friend, confidant, soulmate, and my one true love. I will never truly understand why she took herself from me, but she'll always be in my heart, no matter what happens to the world or to me. My Wanderer may have wandered from this planet, but it is impossible for her to every leave my memories.


End file.
